Fallout Battles
by Ediros
Summary: My take on what would happen if the protagonist of fallout games were to fight.
1. Courier vs Lone

Scorched earth, barren wasteland, place that shouldn't exist. All those names were very much true to the residents of the ruins of the Capital Wasteland. If one was asked if there was a place that one could paradise, it would be Tenpenny Tower. At the top of it, stop a figure clad in full set of T-51b power armour, a modified laser rifle resting on it's back. In his right hand was a head of a ghoul, whose last expression was that of a pure terror. The lone wanderer sighted under his breath before he threw the head of the balcon, letting it splatter on the floor below. He then shook his head and went back into the building. It was well lit, to a dismay of its current guest. All the light did was highlight the masacre that took place not so long ago. Blood covered the walls, as the mutilated body parts laid under the walls, all of them belonging to ghouls. The figure turned his head towards the elevator before he pressed the button and rode down onto the ground floor. Just as he was about to walk out, the door flung open and another figure came through. The stranger was clad in a leather duster with an old world's flag painted on his back, a pair of sunglasses on his nose along with a breathing mask and the desperado cowboy hat.

He took a look around before he settled his sight at the lone wanderer and said casually, "Well, I didn't expect that when I saw this tower in the distance. May I ask what happened in here and are you going to try to kill me?"

"The ghouls that used to live here decided to butcher all the previous residents and took all the tower for their own, for that I had to kill them."

"Wow, talk about brutal. I can understand that though, though you still haven't answered my second question."

"It depends, are you with the Enclave?" Lone wanderer asked as he drew his laser rifle.

Seeing this courier grabbed his temple before he materialized Aer-14 prototype and said, "If you ask, whether I am a member or not then no. That said, what have you got against the enclave? As far as I am aware, there very few of them left. Most of them have already settled down or went into hiding, so you are kind of late for the party."

"Are you dumb or what? The enclave is strong and they still pose an immediate threat to the wasteland. They wanted to acquire wanter purifier to use for their own nefarious schmes and have to be dealt with swiftly," the wander answered as he gripped harder his rifle.

"Oh really? In that case, I think you are either insane or retarded, maybe both. And now, take a look at that," the courier said before he materialized full set of Remnants Power Armour and a Pancor Jackhammer. The lone wanderer didn't waste anytime before he pulled the trigger, while jumping behind the cover. He then peeked out of the baricade and glanced at the courier, who hadn't moved an inch. As he looked at the man's power armour his eyes went wide. The laser rifle didn't do anything to the armour, he was wearing.

He bit his lip before he asked, "What is this? How is your power armour strong enough to handle a laser rifle like this?"

"Are you asking for real? Holy sheet, you are. Well, what can I say, this in Enclave Power Armour, one of the best power armours in the entire wasteland. A laser rifle won't put a dent."

"This is stupid, everyone knows that Enclave Power Armour is worse than T-51b," said Lone as he swapped his weapon for his trusty gatling laser Vengeance.

"Okay, that does it. You are an idiot. I am not even going to be mad for you attacking me. The sheer stupidy you have exhibited so far, only confirms my suspicions. You should see a doctor and get an implant for intelligence, maybe that will help. In any case, I am leaving," the courier said. However, before he could take a step, the wanderer jumped out of the cover pulled the trigger. Courier just sighed as he felt multiple beams hitting his armour. He had enough of this, so he started walking towards the man. As he drew closer, the man never stopped firing as he took a pulled away at the same pace as the courier was walking towards him. Then suddenly the ammunition ended and he had to reload.

When the courier noticed that he quickly activated a single dose of Implant Grx, aimed at the laser and pulled the trigger. The shoot completly obliterated the weapon, sending sparking remains of the device all around the place. In the meantime some of his shoots hit the man and caused his eyebrows to raise. Thanks to his AR scanner he could quickly estimate, how powerful the opponent was but he didn't expect his weapon to deal that much damage. A feral grin grew on his face as he aimed his boomstick at the leg of the stranger and pulled the trigger. The shoot proved to be effective as the man howled in pain before he fell on the ground. The courier just stared at sight in front of him before he dematerialized his weapon, grab the guy by his armour and smashed his at the wall, causing the man to choke.

"Look here, I gave you a chance and then you attacked me, even though I have done nothing to deserve that. Now, are you going to tell my, why I shouldn't kill you right here and now?"

"Screw you, asshole. My father died protecting a water purifier from you assholes, so the wasteland could have clean water, I am not going to let you get away with this."

"Okay, now you have completly confused me," the courier said before he threw the man at the other wall. He noticed that the stranger didn't waste time and healed himself to full health in a matter of second. How the hell, did he do that? It is not fair, I want to have a perk like this too.

The man rose onto his feet, before he materialized a fatman and grinned under his helmet. "This is it, asshole. Nothing can survive a hit from a fatman, especially this one. Welcome a mirv prototype that shoots ten mininukes at once."

"You are going to kill us both, you know that right?"

"Maybe so, but I am taking you with me and that is all that matters to me. So, any last wish?"

"I am going to enjoy seeing you bleed."

The lone wanderer could feel his body going limb from the sheer force behind those words. The modified fatman fell on the ground with a thud, the man frozen in fear. The courier walked up to the wanderer aimed his shootgun at his head and pulled the trigger. The brain splattered all over the wall behind him as it fell on the ground. 

KO


	2. Courier vs Sole

A man in leather duster with an old world's flag painted on his back was walking through the ruins of the settlement he just razed. All the settlers were lying in a comical poses as he put every body in some awkward pose to make it more horrendous. One of his favourites was that guy with a laser musket, a nice hat and a something he called minuteman before he gutted him with a blood-nap. _Much better that guy was so annoying it makes me sick. Some peace and quiet was needed._

He was looking around at the carnage he caused before he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He turned his head towards them and noticed to his surprise an Black Power Armour similar to the one that Enclave used and a BOS paladin in power armour that looked like a modified t-45. He rose his eyebrow at the newcomers as he turned his body towards them and drew Q-35 matter modulator.

Then suddenly the one in the Enclave Power Armour took a look around before he turned towards the courier and asked in angry tone, "Are you the one who caused this?"

"What if I am, what are you going to do about this?"

"Simple I will kill you."

"Oh really? You wouldn't be the first one to try."

"Maybe not, but I will be the last. Danse get ready," Sole Survivor said as he materialized his automatic plasma rifle. While the paladin drew his heavily modified laser rifle.

"Hahahahah, oh you are funny, I will give you that. Well then shall we begin?" Courier asked before he used his pipboy and equipped Elite Riot Gear and gave himself a dose of slasher. The paladins opened fire, sending a barrage of laser beams and plasma bolts towards the courier. The man simply smiled under his breath before he activated his kinetic implants, dodging all the shoots before he jumped behind one of the buildings. He looked at his weapon and frowned before he summoned Oh baby.

His enemies stopped firing as he exited his cover and turned towards them. To his surprise both of them had now two fatmans aiming right at him. Seeing this, a mix of med-x, rushing water and implants GRX was sent into his body. Time slowed down to a crawl as he sprinted towards the figures. Mini nukes were sent towards him but they didn't expect the speed of the courier and both of the nukes blew up a couple of meters behind him as he charged towards them. Earth cracking under his feet, in a matter of seconds he was right in front of them before he jumped into the air and crashed the super sledge on the enclave power armour, smashing the head to bits. He then rolled around and did the same to the paladin.

The bodies fell limp on the ground, blood dripping from the power armour. He kicked the guy in the Enclave Power Armour before he left the bodies to rot. KO


	3. Courier vs Chosen One and Lone

"And what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?" Courier asked as he looked at the skeleton, wearing a Vault suit with a number thirteen on it. The suit was old and withered just as the skeleton, which made the courier think just how old it was. Brushing the thought aside, he crouched and checked the pockets of the suit.

Just as he expected, it was empty, leaving just the fabric. Sighing, he stood up and looked around. Everywhere he looked was a sea of sand, its' dust swirling around him. It threatened to fill one of the many pockets of his leather duster with an old world's flag painted on its' back. Luckily for the man, his face was being protected by a set of breathing mask, authority glasses and a desperado cowboy hat, making it easier to handle.

He was about to move when suddenly a bolt of plasma hit him right in the back, causing him to roll forward while hissing under his breath. He quickly changed into his trusty Elite Riot Gear set, drew Elijah's advanced LAER before he turned around towards his assaulter. The stranger wore a set of an onyx coloured power armour, mildly similar to that of an Enclave, although for whatever reason the helmet reminded him of a pig of some description.

He was about to fire, when the stranger lowered his weapon and said, "You there, what do you think you are doing? I have spotted this skeleton first, therefore I am the one that has got the right to take its' entire equipment."

"Oh boy, aren't you nice? Hate to burst your bubble, but this guy over here has already been picked clean. Most likely quite a while ago."

"Is that so? Why I don't believe you?"

"Have you even looked at it? This guy is at least several years old, it makes sense somebody came here before any of us."

"Nonsense, post apocalyptic world is full of stuff, two hundred year old skeletons are not exception. Now, because you took what he had just had I want a compensation equal to two thousand caps."

"And you expect me to give it to you just like that? What is stopping me from just killing you right here and now?"

"I have got the most advanced power armour in the wasteland, which is Hellfire power armour and enough weaponry to outfit the army. Does this sound convincing to you?"

"Oh really? Then take a look at that," the courier said and materialized advanced power armour mark 1.5. It was based on the original power armour, made by the enclave but modified with the technology of the Big Mountain. It wasn't mark 2 advanced power armour, but it was pretty close.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? If so, then you need something better than an obsolete power armour. Besides, I have killed dozens of Enclave Soldiers by myself, one more will not make a difference."

"I am really starting to hate your guts, you know? Anyway, how about we..." courier managed to say before an object flew through the air and landed between the duo. Recognizing the object, the courier shielded his eyes before the flash-bang exploded.

The Lone wanderer roared as he held his hands to his helmet, while cursing under his breath. The courier turned towards the one responsible for the grenade and raised his eyebrows. In front of him stood a soldier with a Bozar in his/her hands, covered in mark 2 advanced power armour. Courier's gaze focused on the newcomer as he scanned him/her with one of his implants. Holy hell, that guy is strong. Threat level: High, I'd better be careful. Wait a second, no, It can't be! Sweat appeared on the man's forehead as he took a step back and then another. If this is, who I think it is, then we are royally screwed.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?!" Lone Wanderer asked as he turned towards the newcomer. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems like another Enclave Sum doesn't know his place. You there, give me all your stuff and I will make our death a bit less painful."

"You idiot! Have you got any idea, who is standing before us?!" courier yelled before the newcomer turned towards him. He gulped as he stared at the visor of the deadliest being to ever walk the wasteland.

The newcomer turned towards Lone Wanderer and asked, his/her gender masked by the helmet, "Tell me, kid. Why should I do that?"

"You obviously have not heard of the Lone Wanderer if you ask such question. I am the scourge of the Enclave, saviour of the Capital Wasteland and..." Lone Wanderer said before a burst of shoots from Bozar tore through his skull, blowing the entire body apart.

"Much better, you there, where did you get that armour?"

"I, well… I created it based on the Enclave Power Armour mark one."

"Is that so? I find it hard to believe, but I will give you a benefit of doubt. In any event, judging by your reaction, I presume that you know who I am?"

"You are the chosen one, the one who killed Frank Horrigan and destroyed the Enclave."

"Hmm… who would have thought, I did not expect someone as knowledgeable as you. You have got my curiosity."

"Thanks…, I guess? So what are you going to do now? Kill me?"

"Why would I do that? You have done nothing to get on my bad side, therefore I have got no reason to fight you."

"Oh thank god. I was worried there for a second. Still, could I ask a question and a favour at the same time?"

"Let's hear it."

"I know it will sound weird, but will you duel with me? I want to know, if the legends were true."

"That is all right with me. Well then, shall we begin?" the chosen one asked before he/she started off with a burst from Bozar.

The courier answered with the LAER before he activated his kinetic implants, took all ten doses of implant GRX and followed it all by a dose of Slasher, Med-X and Battle Brew. When the shoots finally connected, he winced when third of his entire health was lost just to that barrage. On the other side, his LAER did nothing to the armour of his opponent. The man quickly drew Red Glare and sent a barrage of rockets his opponent. The Chosen One didn't wait as he/she aimed the rifle at the rockets and blew them up in the mid-air. The explosion that occurred next shuffled the sand, obscuring the view. Suddenly the courier appeared out of thin air behind the chosen one and swung Oh Baby at him/her, sending him/her flying. The Chosen One rolled on the ground before he/she fired the Tesla Rifle. The blast hit the courier right in the chest, shocking him and making him stagger. Then the blast was followed by a burst from Bozar, which tore through his helmet like it was nothing. Then before he could react a plasma grenade exploded under his feet before he being tackled to the ground. When he looked up the first thing he noticed was a gun barrel aiming at his forehead.

"I guess, this is where my luck runs out," the courier said, smiled and closed his eyes.

A loud bang could be heard across the wasteland and then there was silence. The seconds passed, but for whatever reason he could still feel his body. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that the Chosen One was scavenging through the stuff of the other guy. On his left was a big hole in the sand, which made the courier sigh in relief.

He slowly got onto his feet and asked, "Why?"

"You asked for a duel, I gave you one. If you asked for a deathbattle or attacked me, then you would have been dead by now."

"I suppose, although I am a bit surprised. Still, are you really the Chosen One?"

"If you don't believe me, I can show you 300% skills, does that sound convincing?"

"No, I believe you. Well, at least I lost to a legend. In this case a loser, should pay for winner's drinks."

"I won't say no to that. Be warned though, nobody managed to beat me in drinking contest ever."

"What do you say? I can say the same about myself, so how about it we settle this in a drinking contest?"

"You are on," the Chosen One said, before the duo departed towards the unknown.

The End


	4. Battle Royale

The year was two thousand, two hundred, eighty two, shortly after the second battle of Hoover Dam. When the NCR and Legion were driven back by the infamous Courier Six, the wasteland became much more chaotic, but it was soon quenched with the help of securitron army that dealt with any chaos that dared to rise.

From the top of Lucky thirty eight, the courier looked down below, on a people bustling below, drinking alcohol, taking drugs and wasting their money on casinos, his casinos. The man had fairly long black hair, that partially covered his ears, green eyes, no beard whatsoever, slim eyebrows and a long vertical scar that run from the middle of his left brown down to the end of chin. It looked like it was made long time ago, by a knife or something similar.

He wore a long sleeveless leather duster, covered with straps and reinforced with both deathclaw's skin and combat plates, which protected his torso, kneecaps and other vital areas. On the duster's back an Old World's Flag was painted, bringing back the memories of America before the great war. The man's hair was covered by a red beret, his mouth by a breathing mask and a pair of lucky shades covering his eyes. The man was pretty tall, at least one meter eighty centimetres, with both of his muscular arms covered in so many scars, that it was hard to find a spot that wasn't ever affected one way or another.

Shaking his head, he turned around and began making his way towards the elevator. No matter how many times he tried, he could not see himself staying here and governing this whole mess. There was a reason, he gave Yes-Man access to technology of Sierra Madre and big mountain, before giving it one last order. The machine had one mission, to help humanity rebuild itself by.

At first he wasn't sure, if the machine could do something like this, but Yes-Man exceeded his expectations and courier could not help but think of him of a good friend, that he could always rely on. That why it was so painful, to do what he was about to do. He pressed the button, waited for the elevator, stepped in and rode to the Penthouse.

"So, Yes-Man, I guess this is goodbye," The courier said as he stood in front of massive computer. The computer was at least three meters high, with major part being taken by a huge screen, which were currently occupied by cartony face with a smile.

"Are you sure? I mean you are always right, but even I am not sure, why would you want to do something like this?" The machine asked, it's cheerful demeanour deceiving as always.

"Yes, I am sure. I am a courier at heart, and nothing will change it, not even becoming an overlord of New Vegas. I may come back one day, but right now, I just want to go back to desert. I know that you can handle it, so I am not worried. In any event, take care, friend," Courier said, smiled under his mask, turned around and left, leaving Yes-Man behind who could watch his friend go away.

"I know you will, good luck, courier," The machine muttered to itself, while watching the courier enter the elevator and leave.

"Yep, I have missed you so much, Mojave…," The courier muttered and stretched a little. The sun was scorching, it's rays reflecting on nearby rocks. Even the air glimmered from the sheer temperature, making it one of the least hospitable regions in the whole world.

The man breathed in the air, before he smiled and set out, his combat shoes stomping on the asphalt that has cracked decades ago. He was heading north, towards the edge of the Mojave, towards the road he had never been to before.

As he was walking north, his implant enhanced eyes noticed a figure in T-51B power armour heading towards him. He bore no decals of Brotherhood of Steel and the armour looked pretty rusty, so the courier relaxed a little, but just in case he materialized one of his favourite weapons, superheated saturnite katana.

It was a custom made sword made by him using an alloy he found in Big Mountain Research Facility. The sword itself could cut through almost anything and had incredible durability. The sword resembled katana from top to bottom with some minor details, including silver gleam of the alloy and a heat radiating inside the blade itself. It gave the blade a resemblance similar to that of hot iron, which was being melted.

He began scanning his opponent and noticed that the man was fairly tough, although his armour had absolutely no damage threshold for whatever reason. It surprised the courier, but he paid it no mind. The two got closer, before suddenly the stranger pulled a Gatling laser and aimed at the courier.

The courier then entered the combat stance and waited for his opponent to speak or do something. However, before any of them could do something, a bright light shone on courier's right and out of nowhere two people, wearing suits of power armour appeared.

The first one was coloured in Nuka-Cola colours, making the courier chuckle, while the second one was painted white, making the courier question the intelligence of the newcomers. The Nuka Armour, looked similar to Enclave Power Armour, but worse. It had many weak points, the armour on behind didn't cover basically anything and it's power source was exposed.

The second one, looked like heavily modified T-45d power armour, but much more bulky and as badly designed as the previous one. It even shared the same design errors, especially on the back, making it look like it was put together by someone who had no clue how to design an armour or anything like this.

As the courier pondered about the odd duo, he noticed another pair of strangers coming towards him. One had T-51b power armour and a plasma caster, while the other wore an Enclave Power Armour and carried a Pulse Rifle. The courier heard about this weapon, but he never managed to get his hand on one. He also noticed that both individuals had a squad of beings following them.

The one with T-51b power armour was flanked by two males, a woman and a dog, while the second individual was being followed by a group of four. The first one was a humanoid figure wearing a long sleeved, hooded robe. The second one was a cyberdog, the third one was a super mutant carring a plasma caster and the last one was a robobrain caring a Gauss Rifle.

The courier swallowed nervously, his gaze switching between four individuals, before he settled on the one with Nuka-Cola power armour. He activated his AR scanner implant and almost choked as he read through the statistics. The individual had two million health points and threat level extreme. It was impossible, not human could ever be as strong as that man was.

Calming himself down, the courier turned towards individual and asked, "Hello there, may I ask who are you?"

The man turned towards him and said, "I am known as General of the Minuteman, Sole Survivor. You there, have you seen my son? He is a baby, I can not find him."

The courier was about to deny, when a though crossed his mind and he grinned like crazy under his mask. "Shaun, I think I remember him. He was a small boy, brown hair, pre-war clothes and no glasses, am I correct?" The courier lied, hoping his luck would not fail him. Luckily it seemed like lady luck was on his side, when the man nodded his head. The courier then calmed down and began speaking, his voice lowered and sad, "I am sorry to say, but one of the fiends known as Cook-Cook raped him and then burnt him to ashes..."

The man fell down on his knees and began screaming, "Shaun! No! Shaun!" And then his head exploded and he fell down dead. His companion then began screaming himself, before his head exploded as well and both fell dead to the ground.

The courier blinked a few times, before he began laughing like crazy, not believing that the man was dumb enough to fall for it. However, the first individual began speaking, cutting his speech short, "Hey, you there! You are with the Enclave aren't you?! I will KEEL YOU!" The man then pointed his weapon at the stranger with Enclave Power Armour before he and his team blasted the idiot apart, his body parts painting the desert red.

For a few seconds it was silent, before both groups turned towards him and the with Enclave Power armour began speaking, "That was pretty good, how did you do that?"

The courier shrugged and answered, "No clue, but I don't know why but he pissed me off to no end. And it feels good now that both of these idiots are dead."

"I know, right? Thank god, there is something as head-cannon and fan-non, so we can all agree that those guys shouldn't exist in the first place," The stranger in Enclave Power armour answered.

"Agreed, now allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Courier Six, pleasure to meet you," The courier said and tipped his beret.

"I am known as Chosen One and these are my friends and allies," The Chosen One said and gestured towards his team. "It is good to meet you, Courier Six."

"People call me Vault Dweller and those are my friends. Pleasure to meet you," The Vault Dweller answered.

"Hmm… I know of you guys, you are legends of the wasteland and It is an honour meeting you. That said, what do you say about the an all out duel between us? The last one standing wins," The courier proposed and waited for the response.

"Fine then, that works for me. If anything goes wrong, I will just reload a savefile, after we killed those idiots," Chosen One agreed and the fight begun.

Both the courier and the vault dweller alongside his companions turned their attention towards Chosen One and began firing their weapons. The cyberdog charged forwards and engaged with a brawl with the other dog, their jaws snapping furiously.

The first one to fall was a man in a leather jacket, his body torn apart. However, Vault Dweller did not wait and killed the cyberdog, but only when his own dog was killed. The fight continued for a few seconds until only both the Chosen One and the Supermutant were still alive.

The courier suffered some minor injuries, but he was already healing, while the supermutant had multiple burns and bullet holes and the Chosen One, looked pretty hurt himself. The courier then activated all the drugs in existence including: Psycho, Slasher, Implant GRX, Battle Brew and Med-x. He then summoned industrial hand and charged at the supermutant cutting it apart.

However, the Chosen One then fired an attack to the groin, but the courier did not budge and the due stood between each other, their eyes locked, "Why wasn't a single of my attacks critical?! And how can you take so much damage?!"

"One, critical strikes no longer work on me, and two I have got 85% damage resistance with an additional 75% Fire and Energy weapon resistance. Which means, I do not take basically any damage, especially since my DT protects from everything," The courier explained and charged forward.

However, the chosen one tossed the Holy Hand Grenade and the area exploded in a blinding light. For a few seconds, the dust swirled around the area, before it settled down, leaving courier with many burns and wounds but still alive. The same could not be said about his opponent.

"Well, I guess I won," The courier muttered and reloaded a savefile.

"So, you won… Damn, you are tough, those mechanics are broken…," The Chosen One complained as the group walked back towards New Vegas.

The courier shrugged and said, "Hey, not my fault that gamebryo is the worst engine and existence and allows that. At least, we killed those idiots, so now we can drink in peace."

"Agreed, now let's us drink for the future of franchise and that bethesda goes bankrupt!" The Chosen One cheered and the group smiled, knowing that not everything was lost.


End file.
